


We’ll Be Here, Even In Your Darkest Times

by stony_superfam



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sam Wilson, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Sam gets kidnapped and raped. Tony, Steve and Bucky are there for him.Also Sam, Bucky, Tony and Steve are all in a relationship. If you don’t like it, then don’t read it.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/James "Bucky" Barnes, Sam Wilson/Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	We’ll Be Here, Even In Your Darkest Times

When Sam wakes up, the first thing he felt was the pain searing up throughout his whole body. His muscles ached, he felt the blood dripping down his wrists, his head was throbbing and everything just hurt. He adjusted his eyes in the darkness and heard footsteps making their way over to him. His heart hammered in his chest and he felt his stomach churn at the thought of what would happen next. He didn’t remember how any of this had happened. He didn’t remember how he got here and where exactly he was at. The last thing he knew was that he was walking towards the tower to meet his boyfriends. 

“Boss, he’s awake.” Sam heard someone say. 

The sound of shoes was heard. A hand rested ok his face and he flinched at it but the hand didn’t move. 

“Well aren’t you a pretty bird. You and I are gonna have so much fun together.” The kidnapper purred out. 

Sam flinched again at the words. A shiver ran up his body and he let out a shaky breath. He tried to move but his hands were cuffed.

“Oh baby, I’m not letting you go this easily. We still have a lot of fun things to do.” His kidnapper said. 

Sam felt his shirt being lifted up and then a mouth was closing around his nipple and sucking it hard. He cried out at the feeling, trying his best to rid himself from the cuffs but he couldn’t. All he could do was lie there, hope and pray that his boyfriends would find him soon. 

———————————————————

Steve frowned when he looked at the time on the clock. Sam was suppose to be at the tower by now according to the time he was told but his boyfriend wasn’t here yet. He texted and called him multiple times but there wasn’t a response back. He got up from the couch and went to go find his other two boyfriends. Steve found Tony and Bucky snuggling on the couch watching a movie. He made his way over to them and they both looked up and smiled at him. The smiles quickly turned into frowns when they saw the troubled look on Steve’s face. 

“Hey, what’s wrong babe?” Tony asked gesturing Steve to sit down.

“Have any of you heard from Sam? He’s not answering his texts or picking up his phone.” Steve said. 

Now that was worrying. Sam always picked up the phone when one of them called and answered their texts. 

“Do you think that maybe he’s held up in something and it’s just taking him some time.” Bucky said biting his lip in worry.

“That could be but the same question rises again as to why he’s not picking up my calls or answering my texts. I mean we all know that no matter how busy Sam is, he always manages to shoot one of us a text and tell us how long it’s gonna take him.” Steve said.

Bucky and Tony knew that Steve was right. Sam was like that, no matter how late he ran, he always managed to send one of them a text that he would be home shortly. He always made sure that they knew exactly how far he was from home so that they wouldn’t panic. 

“Come on. I’ll see if I can track his phone.” Tony said running down to his lab. 

Steve and Bucky ran behind him and towards the lab area, praying to god that they would find out where Sam was.

———————————————————

Sam tried. He tried as hard as he could to get the man off of him but he couldn’t. Before he could really process what was happening he felt his shirt being removed from under him, his pants being unbuckled and tugged downwards along with his underwear. 

“You’re such a pretty boy, I’m gonna take good care of you. Let’s have some fun.” The man said in his ear. 

Sam shivered and whimpered. He kept trying to pull at the chains around his hands but they would bulge. The man’s hand trailed down and rubbed gentle circles on his stomach. It travelled down lower and lower until it wrapped around his cock and then started to move up and down his length. Sam froze in fear, his mind going blank and all he could really think of was that no, this wasn’t happening. Oh god no. 

“STOP! STOP! STOP! Don’t do this please. STOP.” Sam screamed. 

His kidnapper didn’t stop. He just kept his hand on Sam’s cock and lazily stroked it in his palm, rubbing his thumb over the tip of it.

“Miles, get the camera and record this, I’m gonna send it to his boyfriends and they’ll see just how much of a slut he is.” He said.

“Yes boss.” Miles said before running to go get the camera. 

Sam’s mind screamed at him as his eyes widened at was going to happen. He blinked a couple of times, shut his eyes tightly and then opened them, hoping that this was just a nightmare that he was experiencing. That he’ll just wake up and none of this would happen, but that wasn’t the case. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard someone talking.

“Okay, just record what I’m about to do next. We’ll see just how much his boys really care about him.” The boss said.

“Yes boss.” Miles said, getting the camera ready as the other man undressed himself.

Sam’s heart hammered in his chest. This was really happening. He was about to get raped by someone he didn’t even know. Now to think of it, he was never given a reason as to why he had been kidnapped. He just hoped that his boyfriends would find him soon. 

A tongue was pressed at his entrance and he squirmed, trying his best to get away from it but he couldn’t. His cheeks were spread apart and the tongue drove deeper in his hole. Sam struggled, trying to free himself but the chains were holding him down and so was the pressure that was put on his arms. 

“Stop, please stop. I don’t know what you want from me. Why are you doing this?” Sam cried out. 

His kidnapper didn’t reply and continued his assault. Sam felt the tongue flick over his hole and all he could do was whimper. His kidnapper pulled back and grinned at the sounds that were coming out of Sam’s mouth. Sam then felt a finger circling his entrance and his eyes widened even more. It was pushed inside and he tried his best to keep the moans in.

“Damn baby, you’re so tight. I’d thought with having three boyfriends, you would be loose and wet all the time.” Ryan said as he fingered his hole.

“S-stop, please. I-I don’t w-want t-this. Why a-are y-ou doing t-this?” Sam sobbed out. 

“Awww Sammy, we’re just having a little fun. Plus who wouldn’t want a pretty boy like you. You make such a good fuck toy.” Ryan said. 

Before Sam could reply, Ryan shoved two fingers harshly into his hole and he ended up whimpering again. The fingering lasted for a couple of seconds before they were taken out. He felt something press against his entrance and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. He let out a scream when Ryan slammed his cock harshly into his hole. Ryan groaned at the tightness and pistoned his hips in and out of Sam’s tight hole as he panted. 

“PLEASE STOP! I DON’T WANT THIS! STOP! STOP PLEASE!” Sam all but screamed as he tried to free himself and move. 

“Shut up you whore. You’re enjoying this just as much as I am. Miles, I hope you have all of this on camera. I’m sure his boyfriends are gonna love this treat that they’re about to get.” Ryan said.

“Boss I’ve been recording this since you started.” Miles replied.

“Good. Make sure you send it to them and keep a few copies. It’ll be great masturbation material.” Ryan said as he continued his assault on Sam. 

And all Sam could do was whimper as he laid there taking the assault. The dark thoughts consumed him as he started to think about the outcome of this situation. 

“Oh fuck baby, I’m about to come. Take my seed. Oh fuck.” Ryan said as he thrusted his hips more and more. Sam felt the man’s hot breath near his ear as Ryan panted on top of him and then his come was filling his hole up. 

“Mmm, you really do make a good fuck toy. Your ass is amazing. No wonder your boyfriends keep you around. You’ve got such a tight hole, almost made me believe that you were a virgin.” Ryan snickered.

Ryan grabbed a hold of his cock and jerked it in his hand. 

“Now come for me slut. Come.” Ryan said.

And Sam did, letting out a choked sob as he squirted his seed into Ryan’s hand.

“Fuck boss. Can I have a turn.” Miles said.

Ryan looked over to see Miles palming at his own cock and he smirked. 

“Sure, just as soon as you send the video to his boyfriends, I’ll let you have your fun in any way that you want.” Ryan. 

“Yes boss.” Miles said as he got to work. 

Tears ran down Sam’s face as his body shook. No, this couldn’t happen again. He felt the cum running down between his thighs and his stomach churned as he tried to grasp everything that had happened. His whole body hurt and he faded into unconsciousness, hoping that he would get out of the situation soon.

———————————————————

“Shit, I can’t find his signal. Either his phone is dead or whoever kidnapped him broke it.” Tony groaned. 

“I wish there was a way to hack into street cameras.” Bucky mumbled. 

“Wait, that’s a great idea Bucky. Let me see if I-,” Tony started before getting cut off by Jarvis.

“Boss, you have a video message from an unknown number.” Jarvis stated.

Tony, Steve and Bucky all exchanged confusing looks with each other. Tony picked up his phone and went to his messages. He clicked on the video and what he saw left him horrified. When Bucky and Steve both saw the look on Tony’s face they exchanged a worried look. 

“Doll, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked.

Tony looked up to see the worry on Steve and Bucky’s face. He clenched his teeth in anger and worry trying his best not to break his phone.

“J-Jarvis, try to see if you can locate where the video came from.” Tony said. 

“Yes boss, right away.” Jarvis replied.

“What video? Tony what’s going on?” Steve asked.

With trembling hands, Tony handed Steve his phone and went back to look at what Jarvis was displaying for him.

“What the fuck?” Steve said as he watched how his boyfriend was being tortured.

“I’m killing him and no one’s going to stop me.” Bucky growled.

Tony and Steve silently agreed. Tony replayed the video several times to see if he could pick up something, while he let Jarvis analyze it. 

“Boss, I’ve found a location that seems to be familiar with the one in the video.” Jarvis said.

“Pull up the location J.” Tony said.

Jarvis pulled up the location and Tony examined it. He chewed on his lips, hoping that the location shown was actually real and not just something that would throw them off track. 

“Jarvis found the location. Let’s go.” Tony said as he finished suiting up.

Bucky and Steve followed, grabbing their items and filing into the quinjet. They made their way to the location and hoped that they would find Sam there. They arrived at the location in 10 minutes and made sure that they were all connected by the comms.

“We should spilt up.” Steve suggested.

“Yeah and if any one of us find Sam, just tell us through the comms.” Tony said.

Both Bucky and Steve hummed in acknowledgement and they all spilt up to look for Sam. Tony was walking past a door when he heard voices coming from the inside. He strained his hearing to listen and then called Steve and Bucky over the comms.

“Hey guys, I think I found the room Sam’s in. I’m on the second floor.” Tony said.

“We’re on our way.” Steve replied.

Steve and Bucky quickly made their way to where Tony was and saw that he was outside the door, with his ear pressed against it.

“What is it?” Bucky whispered.

“Someone’s in there. I can hear a few voices. I think that’s where Sam is as well so we’re going to have to be careful and make sure that we get Sam out of there as fast as we can.” Tony said. 

Steve and Bucky nodded their heads as they understood. Tony stood a couple steps back and then blasted the door. He knocked it over and they all entered. Everyone in the room froze as they saw the three heroes enter. Their eyes landed on the man who was on top of Sam and they saw red. 

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER.” Bucky screamed as he charged at a him. 

Steve and Tony followed and took care of the rest that were there. Bucky grabbed the man who was on top of Sam, punching him, wrapping his hands around his throat and choking him. Tony blasted at the other man while Steve succeeded in breaking the handcuffs off of Sam’s hands, hissing when he saw that they were bloody. He quickly pulled up Sam’s pants and underwear as Sam screamed.

“NO! No. Stop. Please stop.” Sam whimpered as he tried to push himself away from the hands not knowing that they were his boyfriend’s. 

“Sam, Sam, babe, listen to me. It’s us honey. It’s Steve, Bucky and Tony babe.” Steve said as gently as possible. 

Sam froze and looked up into Steve’s eyes. “S-Stevie?” 

“Yeah baby. It’s okay. We got you. God I’m so sorry we didn’t get to you sooner babe.” Steve said pulling Sam into a hug as he cried.

“Buck, go call the cops.” Tony said grabbing both of the guys and dragging them out. Bucky nodded his head and went outside.

Steve lifted Sam into his arms and both him and Tony walked outside, looking for Bucky. They spotted him talking on the phone and Tony told Steve to head to the car with Sam. Steve nodded his head and complied, making his way to the car while Tony headed towards Bucky.

“I called the cops. They should be here in a couple of minutes.” Bucky said. 

Tony nodded his head and they both stayed until the cops showed up. When they arrived Tony and Bucky both told them what they saw and then later on said that they would get Sam’s statement and send it to them.

“We’ll also have to do a rape kit.” One of the officers said.

“We have a friend, who’s also a doctor. We can ask him to do that and then send you the results officer.” Tony said.

The officer nodded his head, handing him the address of the police station, asked them a few more questions and then left. Tony and Bucky made their way to the car and saw that Steve and Sam were sitting in the back seat while Steve was trying his best to comfort their boyfriend. Tony and Bucky both got into the car and they made their way home.

“What did the officer say?” Steve asked quietly so he wouldn’t wake Sam up. 

“He said that they need to perform a rape kit to gather all of the evidence. I told them that Bruce would do it since we can actually trust him.” Tony said as he dialed Bruce’s number so that he could tell him about the situation so Bruce would be ready.

“Do you have a towel or handkerchief in here? His wrists are bloody.” Steve said.

Tony looked back at Sam with sadness on his face and got out the handkerchiefs that he kept in the compartment. He handed it to Steve and Steve carefully put them around Sam’s wrist, being careful not to hurt or aggravate them more.

When Bruce picked up the phone, Tony explained the situation that they were in and Bruce agreed that he would check Sam over for them. Once they arrived at the compound Steve lifted Sam in his arms and they all made their way down to the lab where Bruce was waiting for them. They walked over to where Bruce was and laid Sam down on the stretcher. 

Bruce first checked over the upper area. He stitched up Sam’s wrist, wincing when he saw just how much damage was done to them. He did his best to be as gentle as he could so he wouldn’t cause anymore pain. He bandaged them up, not too tight to cause discomfort but not too loose so the wound wouldn’t heal. 

“Alright now I’m just going to have to check his private parts.” Bruce said.

Tony, Steve and Bucky nodded their heads, knowing that this had to be done. Bucky and Tony each held on of Sam’s hand while Steve ran his hand over Sam’s short hair, each trying their best to make sure that Sam knew that they were there for him. 

Sam felt two hands on his bottom and then felt them spreading his cheeks apart. He then felt a finger on his hole and he cried out, not wanting to go through that again.

“No, no. Stop, stop. No more please. I don’t want this.” Sam cried out, snapping his eyes open.

“Sam, babe. Hey listen, it’s just Bruce baby. He’s not going to hurt you love and we’re all right here.” Steve said.

“N-no, please let me go. I’m, I’m, I’ll be g-good. P-please st-op.” Sam hiccuped as he tried to squirm away. 

“Sam, sweetheart. Listen love. No one’s going to hurt you anymore baby. I promise. It’s only Bruce, yeah and he’ll make this as quick as possible.” Tony said. 

Sam looked at all three of them, tears clinging at his eyes. 

“B-Bruce?” Sam said.

“Yeah baby, it’s just Bruce. You trust him yeah? You know he’ll never do anything to hurt you.” Steve said. 

Sam nodded slowly, grasping at the thought that it was just Bruce and that he wouldn’t hurt him. He looked over at him for reassurance. “As f-fast as p-possible?” 

Bruce nodded. “Yeah Sam, as fast as I can. It’ll feel a bit uncomfortable but I promise if you feel any type of discomfort then we can stop and give you a break, yeah?” 

Sam nodded before looking at his boyfriends, “w-will you guys s-stay?” 

“Of course baby, we’re all right here.” Bucky said, squeezing his hand.

“O-okay, you c-can s-s-start B-Bruce.” Sam said, shutting his eyes as tight as possible. 

Bruce nodded his head and made sure to be as careful as possible. He examined Sam’s hole a bit more, frowning when he saw just how damaged it was. He swabbed the area, making sure to collect enough samples to send to the police station before starting to clean up and apply the stitches. Tony, Steve and Bucky all comforted Sam as he let out little whimpers, while Bruce worked on him. Once he was done, he asked Sam if he felt any kind of pain. 

“It’s uncomfortable and it burns a bit.” Sam said. 

“Yeah you’re going to feel that for a few days, but once they’re healed, it’ll be just like before. Just be careful not be strain yourself so that you don’t pop them.” Bruce said.

Sam nodded his head and sighed, carefully trying to sit himself up. He winced as the pain shot up and he hissed. 

“Woah, careful babe or else you’re already gonna pop them.” Tony said, holding onto him. 

Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling out. All three of his boyfriends looked at him in worry as he tried to calm himself down. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re all right here Sam. You’re safe.” Bucky said. 

Sam nodded his head, grasping what everyone was telling him. He was safe. He wasn’t there anymore. He was with his boyfriends, at the Avengers tower. 

“Can I, can I get some water?” Sam croaked out, his throat feeling dry and hoarse. 

“Yeah babe, one sec.” Steve said going to the fridge that they kept and pulling out a water bottle. 

Tony and Bucky helped him sit up, being as careful as they could so they wouldn’t aggravate his injuries even more. Steve walked back over to where they were, opened the bottle of water and pressed it against Sam’s lips. Sam greedily swallowed down the water, sighing in relief when the coolness soothed his throat. 

“T-thanks.” Sam said, sighing in relief. 

Kisses were pressed on his head and they stayed there for a couple of minutes. 

Bruce came back over to check on Sam and gave him some antibiotics. “They’ll help lessen the pain. And like I said before, just make sure to take it as easy as you can and don’t strain yourself. Also if you start to feel the pain become unbearable, don’t hesitate to call to me, alright?” 

Sam nodded his head, understanding what Bruce was telling.

“Thanks Bruce, really appreciate it. Thank you.” Sam said. 

“Thanks Bruce.” All three of them chimed in.

“It’s no worry guys. If you need anything else, just let me know. You can take him up in that wheelchair over there once you’re ready. Take care.” Bruce said before leaving so that they could have their privacy.

“Bye Bruce. Thanks again.” Tony said as he saw him exit. Bruce waved back, a gesture saying that it was no problem at all and that they could call him if anything happens. 

“You up for going to our room?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes, god please. This stretcher is so annoying. My back is starting to hurt.” Sam groaned.

“Or maybe you’re just getting old.” Bucky said with a grin. 

“Shut up Barnes.” Sam mumbled.

“That’s Stark-Rogers-Wilson-Barnes to you mister.” Bucky said. 

“Oh my god, both of you shut up.” Tony said laughing.

“You’re no fun Tony.” Bucky said, sticking his tongue out to him.

“Well sorry to be a spoilsport.” Tony said.

“I live with a bunch of idiots.” Steve said, shaking his head. 

“But we’re your idiots Stevie.” Bucky said. 

“I’m pretty sure Bucky’s the only idiot here.” Sam said. 

“HEY! I’ll let you know-,” Bucky started before getting cut off by Steve. 

“Alright, alright, we can continue this later. Let’s just get Sam up to our room so he can be comfortable.” Steve said. 

They all nodded and headed up to their room, grinning and trying to keep their laughs in while Bucky murmured about not being an idiot. They got to their room and helped Sam settle on the bed. 

“What do you need babe?” Tony asked.

“C-can I, can I change my clothes first? I kinda feel d-dirty in these.” Sam whispered. 

“Sure baby. You want shorts and a shirt or pajamas?” Steve asked. 

“Shorts and a shirt. It’s kinda warm in here anyway.” Sam said.

Steve hummed and pulled out what Sam wanted, handing it to him. Sam shakily got up on his feet and made his way to the bathroom.

“Hey babe, you need any help?” Bucky asked. 

“N-no. I think I-I g-got it Buck. Thanks though.” Sam said giving them a smile.

They returned his smile and waited for him to return. A couple of minutes later, they heard the shower turn on and Steve decided that while they waited for Sam to come out, he would go get them something to eat. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go get Sam something to eat so that way he can take his medicine, what do you guys want?” He asked. 

“Anything’s fine babe, but I think something light would be the best.” Tony said. 

“How about soup and sandwiches?” Bucky suggested.

“Sounds good. I’ll be back in 15 minutes.” Steve said as he went downstairs.

Sam got out the shower in 10 minutes, dried himself off, put on his clothes and made his way back to the bed. He climbed in between them and snuggled into Tony’s shoulder, letting out a sigh. 

“You okay sweetheart?” Tony asked, putting his arm around him and rubbing his hand up and down Sam’s back.

Sam nodded his head, keeping his face hidden in Tony’s shoulder. Tony held Sam close, pressing a kiss to his head. 

Steve returned 15 minutes later with a tray full of sandwiches and bowls of soup. Sam untucked himself from where he was and grabbed the bowl that was handed to him. They ate quietly, not much in the mood for talking and just enjoyed the presence of each other in silence. Once everyone was done, Steve took the tray and put it on the side table, keeping in mind to take it downstairs tomorrow morning. 

“Wanna head to bed?” Bucky asked, letting out a yawn. 

Sam nodded his head and let out a yawn. Steve handed Sam his medicine while going with Tony and Bucky to change. Sam took the pills, got under the covers and snuggled into the bed. By the time they were all done changing, Sam had already dozed off. They turned off of the lights and got into bed, wrapping their arms around each other before dozing off as well. 

It was a couple of hours into the night when Sam started to whimper. His breath hitched and he screamed out. 

“STOP! I DON’T WANT IT!” Sam screamed.

Tony, Steve and Bucky startled awake at the scream. They quickly sat up and Bucky turned on the lamp next to the bed. Sam was still screaming in his sleep, crying out for them to stop. 

“Sam, it’s okay. You’re not there anymore babe. Wake up.” Steve said, shaking his shoulder. 

“Stop, stop. I don’t want it. I’ll be good. Stop please.” Sam whimpered.

All three of them felt their hearts break as they listened to what their boyfriend was saying. 

“P-Please s-stop. P-Please.” Sam sobbed brokenly. 

Quickly taking action, they carefully grabbed onto Sam’s shoulders and coaxed him awake. 

“Sam, wake up babe. It’s just a bad dream. You’re safe. I promise you you’re not there anymore.” Tony said.

Sam struggled a bit more, before opening his eyes and gasping. He sat up quickly and looked around to see where he was at. 

“Hey, hey. It’s alright Sam. Breathe babe, breathe.” Steve said, steadying a hand over his chest to get him to calm down. 

“S-Stevie?” Sam said. 

“Right here babe. It’s okay.” Steve said, rubbing a hand up and down his back. 

“B-B-Bucky?” Sam said. 

“Right here doll. You’re safe.” Bucky said, squeezing Sam’s hand.

“T-Tones?” Sam said.

“Right here sweetheart. We got you. You’re not there anymore love. You’re home and we’re all right here.” Tony said, squeezing Sam’s other hand. 

Sam closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself down. He felt the comfort that his boyfriends were giving him. He opened his eyes and sighed, leaning back against the headrest. 

“I’m, I’m sorry, I-I,” Sam started but was gently cutoff. 

“Hey no need to apologize doll. You’re going to be okay yeah. You have nothing to apologize for.” Bucky said. 

Sam looked down at his hands, lips quivering as he tried to keep the tears in. 

“Sam, you know you can talk to us about anything. We’re here to listen.” Tony said. 

“I know.” Sam said, not looking them in their eyes. 

Steve cupped Sam’s face in his hands and lifted it up so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Talk to us sweetheart.”

“D-Do you s-still w-want a r-relationship with m-me?” Sam asked.

“Sam, of course we do sweetheart. What makes you think we don’t?” Steve said.

“Because I’m d-dirty.” Sam whispered.

“No, you are not. Don’t ever think like that.” Bucky said.

“But it’s true. I-I am and like why w-would you guys even mmph-,” Sam started before being cutoff by a soft kiss. 

Sam’s eyes widened as Bucky kissed him, softly and slowly. Steve and Tony watched with fond eyes as Bucky poured all his love into the kiss. They broke apart and Sam looked at him with wide eyes.

“I uh, uh um.” Sam said struggling to form words.

“Damn Buck, you actually made him speechless.” Tony said as he giggled. 

“What can I say, it’s my charm.” Bucky grinned. 

Sam blushed, looking back down at his hands as the three of them chuckled. Tony took Sam’s face in his hand and kissed him softly, slowly and deeply, making sure that Sam understood how much they loved him. Tony pulled back, giving him a smile and then Steve was there, pulling him into a kiss and for the first time in that whole day, Sam felt that he was loved. That his boyfriends actually loved him for who he was and that they wouldn’t let this situation get in the middle of them. That they would always be there for him, no matter when he needed them. 

“Love you.” Sam said. 

“Love you too babe.” They all replied, giving him a hug. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Sam said giving them all a smile. 

They returned his smile back before cuddling back on the bed. Sam closed his eyes, feeling content into knowing that he wasn’t alone. That he had all of his boyfriends with him, that they still loved him and wanted him just as much as he loved and wanted them. He slept peacefully that night, didn’t experience anymore nightmares and he hoped that he’d be able to move on from this traumatic experience and show that he was strong, that all this was in the past and that he was going to move on and continue living his life like he always did and nothing would stop him.


End file.
